


Don't wanna let you go

by Shiro_nana



Series: Ohmatsu dancing AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute and hot Sakumoto moments, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious Ohno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: This follows the events of "You are my soul!soul!". It's basically about Chinen being crazy about Ohno, who's totally oblivious, with some Sakumoto moments here and there :)





	Don't wanna let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowemperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/gifts), [pluvie_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvie_27/gifts).



Jun was woken up by the sound of laughter. It was Sunday, and he would usually stay in bed for a long time with his lover, have some lazy sex or just cuddle, but it would be impossible at the moment, because they had a quite important guest staying over. And said guest was the reason why Sho wasn’t in bed with him. He got up, pouring some leftover coffee in his mug before going to the living room, where he could see a very excited Sho, clapping and smiling from ear to ear.

A small young girl suddenly came out from behind the couch. She was walking clumsily, laughing adorably and clapping together with her uncle. Miyuki was almost one year old, and she was growing up really fast. She seemed to notice the other man in the room, going towards him as fast as her tiny legs could allow her.

“Yuuuun!” She jumped into Jun’s outstretched hands, and he carried her high above his head, bringing her back against his chest and pecking her forehead.

“Good morning, Miyu-chan!” He saw Sho coming towards him with a pout, waiting for his own greeting. He kissed the pout away, before he put the little girl down.

“We already had breakfast, but we’ll keep you company, right Miyu-chan?”

The little girl approved happily, following them to the kitchen, where her uncle put her in her special chair. He had bought it a little after Jun moved in, along with some necessary items for his niece to be comfortable when she stayed over. The two men really loved her, so they didn’t mind babysitting her, and she also loved both of them, calling them “Yun” and “Sho”. She couldn’t speak much yet, but she was really energetic, and she had started walking without any help quite early.

In the afternoon, they went to a nearby park, enjoying the sunny day, even if it was really cold, and they were a little sad when the time to get Miyuki back home came.

“She’s adorable! And she’s quickly becoming a little lady. That means we’re getting older.”

Jun and Sho were walking back home from the station, and the dancer laughed at his boyfriend’s words, taking his hand in his.

“Getting older is not a bad thing. Plus, you’re a very sexy oji-chan.”

“Am I now?”

Jun ended up having his precious lazy sex in the evening.

-

Almost all the ladies knew that Jun was gay and taken, but they still continued flirting after class with him. Sho didn’t like that, but he had gotten used to it, going to the common room after his dance class and joking with Kiko and Ohno. He felt at ease with everyone there now, as they had adopted him in their “crazy family”, as Nino liked to call it. The editor and his partner had stopped taking classes with Jun, going to Satomi’s class instead, because it was more convenient for them. Satomi had gotten married at the end of summer, and her husband was chosen as one of the main dancers for a Higashi troupe show. Chinen would also star in it, and he came quite frequently to train with Ohno, whom he considered as him mentor.

Jun would come into the common room with a tired smile on his face, and he would laugh at the teasing he got from his friends and sometimes from his boyfriend too.

“They’re really cute! The way they take care of each other is adorable!” Kiko commented, after the two lovers had exited the room.

“Yeah. I’m glad Jun is happy. He deserves it.” Ohno smiled tenderly.

“How about you, Satoshi? Got your views on anyone?” Chinen, who was on the same couch as Ohno, tried to appear indifferent, but he was all ears.

“Nah. I don’t think anyone would want to date a boring old man like me.”

“You’re not an old man!” Chinen protested. “You’re not even forty yet! And you’re not boring!”

“The kid is right, Satoshi. You’re a 39-year-old sexy dancer!”

“You should stop calling me a kid! I’m 28! And I agree with you.”

“You guys should stop worrying about me. You’re both single too, aren’t you?”

Kiko smiled mysteriously, making her eyebrows go up and down in a suggestive way. She told them about her new musician boyfriend, and how they got together.

“I thought he was interested in my friend, but when he asked me out and we went on a date, he told me that my friend was trying to set us up. Can you believe it?”

Ohno smiled at the woman’s enthusiasm. At least she didn’t bring up the topic of his celibacy again. He didn’t like to think about his love life, as he had given up on the idea of finding someone who would put up with him and support him. He had been having one-night stands and short-term lovers for a long time, because he had tried too many times to make things work with the boyfriends he had when he was younger. Things never worked out, and he was left with a sense of betrayal and a broken heart. He didn’t believe in love, at least for himself, and rejoiced in seeing his friends happy with their significant others. Ok, maybe it was a little lonely and painful at times, but he got comfort in the fact that he had achieved his goal and dreams, with the Ohmatsu dancing school. He also had a lot of people who cared for him in his entourage, especially his protégé, Chinen, who seemed to always be around, lately even more than usual.

What Ohno was totally oblivious to, was that Chinen had been in love with him. And that, for a very long time.

**_< Flashback, 23 years ago>_ **

_Chinen Miki sat down on her seat, in the crowded venue, putting 5-year-old Yuri on her knees._

_“Mama! Which one is the boy who was in your class?”_

_“He’s over there! The one with the brown hair in a ponytail.”_

_Miki was coaching young teens, and Ohno Satoshi had been one of her most memorable students. When he wasn’t dancing, he seemed to be always gravitating around another brilliant kid, Matsumoto Jun, lost in his own word with a sleepy look on his face. He had moved to the next class the year before, for special preparation in order to participate in senior category competitions._

_Ohno Satoshi wasn’t very tall, and he had a very plain appearance, with his long brown hair tied when he danced and covering a part of his tanned face when he wasn’t. He didn’t stand out in the group of teenagers who were lining up, waiting for their turn to dance. However, little Yuri couldn’t take his eyes off him. That weirdly calm person in a crowd or stressed individuals was catching his interest._

_“Number 10. Ohno Satoshi. 16 years old.”_

_Ohno went forward. The music started. He started dancing. At that moment, Yuri’s heart didn’t belong to him anymore. He was too young to understand it, but as the years passed, he would eventually realize that he had been utterly and purely in love with Ohno Satoshi ever since he was five._

_After that competition, Yuri had insisted to start taking dancing classes, and his mother was more than happy to enroll him in the school she was teaching in._

**_< end flashback>_ **

Chinen had never been much interested in competitions. He had participated in some of them in hope of impressing the one he considered as a mentor, and the man had congratulated him every single time for winning, but when he had retired, it didn’t make sense anymore. He had continued a little, but he felt as if the distance between him and Ohno was growing more and more. When he had told his mother that he didn’t want to compete anymore but still continue dancing professionally, she had introduced him to an old friend of hers, Higashiyama Noriyuki, a famous choreographer and director of the Higashi dancing troupe. When Ohmatsu was opened, Chinen had jumped on the occasion, offering his services as a teacher, and he was taken. He didn’t have many classes, because he was still in the troupe, but he was at the school a lot, hanging out in the common room in his free time and asking Ohno for advice and training with him.

He always tried to give subtle hints to the older man, asked him out to various places, and he was very touchy with him, but Ohno seemed to be completely oblivious. He didn’t see him as a potential love interest and didn’t seem to allow himself to fall in love, and that pained Chinen to no end. He didn’t want to confess his feelings, because he didn’t want to destroy their existing bond, but seeing everyone around him get their happy ending made him a little depressed.

He had unexpectedly found some comfort in Sakurai’s newest book, “ ** _Rolling Days”_** , that he had read many times because of the fact that the focus of that volume was a love story between two male dancers. Chinen had noticed that Souta, the main character, was heavily inspired by Matsumoto Jun and that Shusuke, the other dancer, had a lot of common traits with the author. He sometimes daydreamed about the story, putting himself in Souta’s place and Ohno in Shusuke’s. The older man would ask him for a dance, and both of them would forget the whole world around them while they moved in perfect harmony.

“You’re drooling, Chinen-kun! Thinking about captain oblivious?”

“What? No! Who? I’m not even drooling, Yamapi!”

Chinen had finished showering and getting dressed faster than his friend after training for their upcoming show. They would go together to Nagase’s to have dinner with their usual group. Nino and Aiba were already there when they arrived, but the Ohmatsu teachers and Sakurai join them a little later. All of them came to the restaurant regularly, and the owner always gave them a special service, even joining them on the dance floor when he wasn’t too busy in the kitchen.

Everyone loved the atmosphere, and even though the non-professionals hadn’t danced that much when they had started to come there, they were now the ones who got up from their tables first. Sho was the one who had the most impressive transformation, going from being dragged by his boyfriend and dancing with him awkwardly for a couple of songs to taking Jun’s hand as soon as a song he liked started, going wild and sensual with him on the dance floor.

Chinen envied them for being that uninhibited and in love with each other, never having enough courage to ask Ohno for a dance. He wanted the older man to look at him in a different way, and to realize that he could be sexy and sensual too. That he wasn’t the kid who jumped on his back and asked him to teach him his best moves.

“I can’t believe that Ohchan isn’t even feeling that dreamy stare of yours on him.” Nino was sitting beside him, and he was the type who notices every single detail – not that Chinen was being subtle either. “You will never know if you have a chance or not if you stay like this, looking at him like you want to devour him.”

“He only sees me as a kid.”

“You should show him a different side of you then. Do something. If you’re afraid of the consequences of a direct confession, you could test the waters. Try making him jealous.”

“How do I do that? He won’t even bat an eye if I tell him I have a boyfriend.”

“Don’t tell him. Show him.”

 

The week after, there was an additional person on their regular table at Nagase’s restaurant. Yamada Ryousuke was Chinen’s childhood friend, and they had gone to the same schools from elementary to graduation. Yamada worked in business and trading, and he was a party animal in his free time, going to clubs and VIP parties. Chinen joined him sometimes, but he didn’t like clubbing that much and he was too much of an introvert for Yamada’s group of friends.

The newcomer was introduced as Chinen’s friend, but the way he was acting and staying close to him all the time was implying something else. In reality, Yamada knew everything about his friend’s plan, and he was having a lot of fun helping him with it.

“So that’s the Ohno Satoshi. Chii-chan’s been talking about you since we were in elementary school. Makes me almost jealous!” Yamada winked.

“Well, Yuri never talked about you when we trained.” Ohno looked bored and detached but Yamada saw through the façade.

“Let’s see the results of that training then. Chii-chan, let’s dance!”

Chinen got up and followed him, internally praying for their plan to be working when he felt his friend’s possessive hand on his waist.

“I can’t believe our cute little Yuri has evolved into that sexy beast! You must have a lot of fun training with _that_ , Satoshi!” Jun was smiling knowingly, seeing the slight irritation in his best friend’s eyes.

“I’ll show you who’s a sexy beast, Jun. Shall we?” Sho was extending his hand to his boyfriend, who laughed at the jealousy and possessiveness and went to the dance floor with his sexy beast.

Ohno didn’t like that Yamada guy. He was stuck to Yuri as if he wanted to fuck him on the dancefloor, and Yuri was tempting him and going all out. The man was tiny, but he was really sexy, and the way he moved… Yamada didn’t know what he was really capable of, though. He didn’t know how talented he was, how flexible… Ohno stopped his train of thoughts before it went too far. This was little Yuri. His old dance instructor’s cute son who used to idolize him and imitate his choreographies. That tiny kid who didn’t realize how talented he actually was. Who was grace and beauty itself when he danced in the center of a stage, no one else but him fitting for the main role. Well, that kid had grown up now. He was on hell of a man. Of course he would go for pretty guys who were the same age as him!

 

Something changed after that night. Ohno seemed to be more aware of Chinen’s presence, becoming touchier during their trainings. He didn’t talk with Yamada when the man joined them again for dinner, going back home first with a lame excuse.

However, one morning, he came to Ohmatsu looking hungover and tired, with a big hickie on his neck. Chinen looked like he was about to cry, and Yamada disappeared from their dinner reunions after that.

Ohno sunk back into his one-night-stands lifestyle, going to gay clubs and bars, and leaving after a quickie in a bathroom or in a dark alley. He was too engrossed in it to notice how miserable his protégé had become.

“I messed up everything. I’m so stupid!” He was having drinks with Yamada and his boyfriend Nakajima. “I’m sorry for having used your boyfriend like this, Yutti.”

“Chii-chan, that man wants you. You should see the way he looks at you, and the way he was looking at me when I was being touchy. He’s just too much of an idiot, and I think you should tell him how you feel, because I’m afraid that another plan will make things even worse.”

“Ryou-chan’s right. It really pains us to see you being that miserable, and I think that you deserve to know what he really feels. And if it doesn’t end well, you know that we’ll be there with alcohol and big size ice cream boxes.”

“Ok. I’ll tell him after the last show next week. He’s going to be there with the others. I’ll find a way to tell him.”

-

The Higashi troupe bowed all together under the non-stop clapping. Yamashita and Chinen were in the center, both smiling widely, looking at the first row, where their dear ones were standing and clapping harder then the rest of the audience.

The main dancers were congratulated by the others and hugged tightly by Higashiyama, before they had some time to take a quick shower. Chinen was the first one to come back to the changing rooms backstage, and everyone from Ohmatsu and the others were there. There were two huge flower bouquets, one carried by Satomi and the Other by Ohno. The latter gave it to Chinen, who put it away to hug him.

“You were great as usual, Yuri.”

“I have the best training partner! By the way… I have something to tell you, maybe later… if we can stay a here a little more, alone.”

“You could tell me later, right? Or maybe when we train on Monday. I think your boyfriend needs that alone time more than I do. I saw him in the audience earlier.”

Chinen’s face darkened.

“Yama-chan is not my boyfriend. He’s just a very close childhood friend.”

“It’s ok! You don’t have to be shy with me! I saw the way you guys are with each other. And how you dance together.”

“You really don’t get it, do you.” Chinen whispered with a shaky voice. “Yama-chan has a boyfriend, but he agreed to help me… but it wasn’t _him_ that I wanted to dance with in that way!”

With that, Chinen gathered his stuff, telling the others some excuse about being too tired to join them for drinks at Nagase’s and leaving fast enough before he started crying. Ohno was still standing where he had been before, speechless. Yamada and Nakajima had come a little earlier, and the latter ran after their friend, while the other kept Ohno back by holding onto his forearm when he was about to follow the others outside.

“Ohno Satoshi. How stupid can you be? I’ve seem the way you look at him. And I’ve seen my friend being miserable, because he thinks you only see him as a kid. Chii-chan was trying to make you jealous. And jealous you were. But you escaped from your feelings. He was about to confess to you, dammit! And you keep pushing him away! You’re hurting him, and it pains me to see that. One can be oblivious, but you must have a serious problem to not notice that Chinen Yuri has been fucking in love with you ever since he was fucking five!”

“He probably doesn’t want to see my face after everything I’ve done.” Ohno was frowning deeply.

“You can still make it up to him! If you really have feelings for him, you should go after him. Yuto messaged me to tell me that they’re at Chii-chan’s place. Go to him. Apologize and tell him honestly what you feel. Stop trying to escape or hide. Come on! I have my car. I can drive you there.”

The short car ride was completely silent, but Yamada could feel the other’s nervousness. Yuto was the one who opened the door.

“I’m gonna leave you alone with him. You better not hurt him, Ohno Satoshi.”

He then left with his boyfriend, hoping that everything would go well.

Ohno entered the apartment that he knew well, because the younger one had invited him many times, cooking for him or just having movie nights. He then realized how deep in denial he had been, convincing himself that the relationship they had was more like a brotherly bond, and that he only wanted it to be that way. How stupid he was!

Chinen was in his room, his tiny form under the covers, shaking a little from sobs.

“Yuri… can I come in?” He asked in a very soft voice.

“What are you doing here, Satoshi?” Chinen had wiped his tears, trying to stop them.

“I came here to apologize. I’m so sorry for being an oblivious idiot for all this time.”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it. I’ve been stupid for getting my hopes up. I know you don’t see me that way, and I messed it up! Can we forget about that?”

Ohno got closer to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

“I don’t want to forget about it. Because I do see you that way, even if it took me some time to realize it. Because I convinced myself that I wasn’t made for love, and I still think I don’t deserve you, but I can’t do it anymore. I love you, and if you would give me one last chance…”

He was interrupted by a pair of arms around his neck, and the younger’s body against his back. He felt Chinen’s face beside his and his lips close to his ear made him shiver.

“This is not a dream, right? Because this is even better than my dreams.”

Ohno turned around, kissing the other fully on the lips.

“I’m so sorry I made you suffer in that way. But I promise you this is real.”

They didn’t say anything after that, too addicted to the taste of each other’s lips, making out in cuddling until Chinen fell asleep because of the tiredness, with a smile on his face.

-

“And you fell asleep? You’ve been wanting to do him for ages, and you had him right there on your bed, and you fell asleep?”

“Leave him alone, Ryou-chan. Not everyone is a sex addict like you. They had a cute romantic moment, and he stayed till morning.”

Nakajima pinched Chinen’s cheek, while Yamada rolled his eyes. They were both really happy to see their friend with a huge smile and a dreamy face.

“I’m seeing him tomorrow for training anyway. I can seduce him then.” He winked mischievously.

“That’s the Chii-chan I know! Tomorrow, you’re getting laid! For now, let’s have some ice cream. No need for a broken heart for that.”

 

On Monday morning, Chinen arrived at Ohmatsu before his boyfriend, finding the other founder in the common room.

“I suppose you have something to do with Satoshi adding a bunch of hearts and cute emojis to his messages. He even randomly sent me that.”

Matsumoto showed him his phone.

**“JUN IT FEELS SO GOOD TO LOVE AND BE LOVED!”**

The message was accompanied by a series of hearts and clover emojis. Chinen laughed – or more like giggled.

“Your face is all red. I’m glad he finally got his head out of his ass and confessed. Or did you?”

“I fucked his confession up, and I somehow made it right after that!” Ohno answered his best friend’s question, before taking Chinen’s face into his hands and kissing him. “Now if you will excuse us, we’re going to train!”

“Have fun _training_!”

Ohno, who had been all happy and unusually cheerful, began to act all awkward once they were alone. They started stretching, Chinen doing his best to make sure that his ass and tights were noticeable – he had worn even tighter leggings than he usually did, leaving nothing to the imagination. He could see the glances that the older man was throwing his way, but he wasn’t even being touchy, as if he was… nervous?

“Satoshi, you seemed to be tensed. Do you want to dance?”

“Um… maybe we should stretch a little more.”

“Okay. Tell me what’s wrong. Am I making you nervous?”

“I have fooled around so much, and I’ve always been confident when it comes to acting on my attractions and pleasing my partner… but with you, it’s different. I don’t want to do something wrong. I don’t want to be too fast… I don’t want to use you…”

“What you’re trying to say is, you’re attracted to me, but you don’t want to pounce on me because you think that will make me feel used?”

“Yeah… but it’s kind of hard, when I’m not denying it… and with those leggings… I’m not saying it’s bad…”

“Oh my god, Satoshi. I wore them for you to notice them. I feel bad for falling asleep on Saturday, and I kind of wanted to make it up to you. I even came prepared!” He circled his boyfriend’s neck with his arms. “I don’t want you to be hesitant with your feelings. Come at me with all you’ve got.” He kissed him, separating from him to turn on the music. “Shall we dance?”

Ohno seemed to relax, looking at him with heated eyes and starting to move towards him. Their dance was heated from the start, Chinen feeling his partner’s already half-hard dick against his leg when they got too close. Their movements became more sensual, touchier, and more teasing. The first song wasn’t even finished when Chinen found himself between the mirror and a hard body, his legs wrapped around Ohno’s waist. The older had his tongue in his mouth and his hands grabbing his ass cheeks and pushing their crotches together, making them moan every time their clothed erections came in contact.

“I want you… Yuri… but we can’t… here…”

“I locked the door. I have lube and condoms in my bag.”

“You really came prepared!”

Chinen laughed, putting his feet down and going towards his bag while wiggling his hips. He took what he needed, and by then, Ohno had removed all his clothes. He stripped quickly, giving the lube to the other man and kissing him hotly before turning his back to him and facing the mirror. He put his hands on the reflecting surface and opened his legs.

“Kinky. I like it!”

Both men were about to explode when Ohno entered Chinen, and they couldn’t stay long with their initial position, and the younger ended up having one of his legs bent against his lover’s torso, kissing him and holding onto him while being fucked sideways.

Chinen came first, dirtying the mirror and the floor and tightening his hole to the point that Ohno didn’t take too long to reach his own orgasm, biting the younger’s shoulder to muffle his cry.

After they came down from their high, Ohno let Chinen down, kissing him chastely on the forehead, the nose and then the lips.

“I was so nervous about coming onto you with too much strength, and I was worrying for nothing. I’m so bad with relationships!”

“Don’t worry, I find that super cute actually. When you have something on your mind, don’t keep it to yourself. We’ve been here for each other for so long, we don’t need to change much… apart from the mind-blowing sex.”

“And me being more honest with myself and with you.”

They cleaned up a little and got dressed, not forgetting to make the mirror and the floor spotless before unlocking the door and going out.

-

After getting rid of all the annoying housewives and flirtatious women, Jun went to the common room as usual. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend there, lying on the sofa that he usually shared with the newly-formed couple.

“Let me guess. They’re in Satoshi’s office.” Sho nodded. “And they locked the door.” Another nod.

“Aren’t you guys glad that you decided to make all the walls sound-proof?” Kiko laughed.

Matsumoto sighed, going to his own office to take some things he had kept there. He felt two arms going around his waist, and a face on his shoulder.

“We’re not having office sex, Mister Sakurai.”

“But we already did it many times, Ma-chan~”

“Not with those two insatiable sex addicts are doing it next door! It’s kind of disturbing.” He turned around, holding his lover’s face in between his hands. “But you have an office at home. And we have more things to have fun with at home.” He muttered against his lips before kissing him chastely.

“I like the idea…mmm”

“I know you do. And I know you’ve been waiting for the right time to make me wear that schoolgirl uniform you bought in Akiba the other day.”

Sakurai was all ready to go, smiling like a child on Christmas.

“Let’s go home now, Jun.”


End file.
